El Hada, El Ogro y El Mago
by BoobooCullen
Summary: Alice Princesa de Suiza, Jasper Principe de Montepulciano, un amor eterno pero a distancia, un Mago obsesionado por un amor no correspondido. Y un hechizo que solo ellso podran vencer
1. Prologo

Discleimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia si y queda prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi permiso

Disfrute…

Prologo

Ella había estado demasiadas veces frente a el, afortunadamente siempre había logrado salir triunfante de la situación, sin ningún cabello fuera de su lugar, pero esta vez no seria como las demás y ella lo sabia perfectamente, su corazón se lo decía, los latidos cada vez eran mas erráticos y locos y eso era mas que suficiente para comprender que el fin había llegado…. Bueno, si ella lo permitia….

Con los sentimientos encontrados y sus miedos encerrados bajo llave muy profundamente dentro de su corazón decidió que esta vez no debería ser diferente a las demás y que si antes lo había logrado despistar, esta no sería la excepción. Ahora su convicción era mas fuerte y la esperanza de volver a verlo la cegaba completamente de cualquier miedo o presagio saldría de esta viva o muerta pero jamás… jamás se entregaría a un ser tan vil y desgraciado.

Mientras la batalla entre una pequeña princesa y un mago amargado se llevaba a cabo en medio del bosque a unos kilómetros un corazón se desgarraba, millones de rostros derramaban a mares lagrimas por una soberana perdida y un amor arrebatado…..

He aquí mi prologo y de una vez el primer capitulo, lleno de magia e intriga espero les guste y también espero reviews…. Weno las dejo entretenidas

Un besote y un abrazote

Booboo


	2. Arrebatada de mis brazos

¿Cómo empezar esta historia? ¿Erase una vez? ¿En un lejano reino? ¿Eran el comienzo ideal para las aventuras de una princesa y su apuesto príncipe? Bueno la verdad lo importante es contar la historia y pues la verdad si…

Erase una vez una hada ke vivía en un estanque rodeada de muchos amigos y amigas que vivían en paz y armonía, cerca del estanque había un castillo muy grande y tenebroso en donde vivía un hombre amargado y que odiaba el mundo entero. Aunque el hada era muy feliz en su mundo de fantasía ella no siempre fue un ser mitológico, ella antes era una hermosa princesa que el día de su boda había sido raptada por un mago malvado que estaba enamorado de ella, pero el corazón de ella pertenecía a su príncipe aunque en realidad ellos jamás se habían visto ya que las tradiciones dictaban que los novios debían conocerse el día de la boda, pero se debe aclarar que esta no era una historia tradicional, ni ella una princesa tradicional y entre ella y su príncipe había existido comunicación por medio de cartas. Eso había sido suficiente para enamorarla. Una vez que el mago la aprisiono, le pidió que fuera su esposa; pero ella le confesó que jamás amaría a nadie que no fuera su amado príncipe, el mago se enojó y la hechizo convirtiéndola en hada el resto de su vida... De acuerdo ya basta de introducciones, he aquí la historia de la Princesa Alice y el Príncipe Jasper y su amor eterno y lleno de magia.

El príncipe Jasper era una persona piadosa que había aprendido todo acerca de reinar un pueblo con política, democracia, apreció y demás. Desde niño se le inculcaron los valores, y un amor incondicional hacia su futura esposa; porque desde que las Altezas eran unos recién nacidos el matrimonio se había arreglado; a pesar que no la podía conocer antes del día de la boda, el con su hombres de confianza mandaba cartas a escondidas a su amada, a lo cual ella correspondió y durante diez años sostuvieron una relación prohibida a base de cartas y telegramas... Por fin el día de su tan esperada boda había llegado y el no podía estar más feliz. Al fin estaría con el amor de su vida y eso era lo más importante. Aunque era bien sabido que la princesa Alice era dueña de una belleza sin igual; al príncipe Jasper no era eso lo que lo había enamorado sino la belleza del alma que la Alice poseía y era un honor para el ser el único conocedor del tal belleza en el mundo.

Todo estaba listo para la celebración, todos los habitantes del reino del Jasper estaban ansiosos de conocer a la que pronto se convertiría en la reina del reino, de todos ellos y del corazón del príncipe, y del amor de todos; aunque varios sospechaban de la relación clandestina de estos, hasta que un hombre apareció con la peor noticia que cualquiera hubiera deseado no fuera cierta,

Él se acercaba a la puerta de la iglesia, el Jasper comenzaba a sospechar que algo malo estaba ocurriendo o peor había ocurrido, corrió al encuentro del caballero y preguntó:

-¿Que ha pasado?

-señor, han raptada a su Alteza, y hemos perdido el rastro, no sabemos dónde está...-atajo el vasallo con el último aliento que le quedaba.

-Nooooo!-grito Jasper con desesperación en el alma.

En el momento que iba a preguntar donde era la ubicación de la desaparición se percato que el vasallo había muerto.

La princesa Alice estaba muy emocionada desde hacia tanto tiempo había soñado con el día de su boda y literalmente está eufórica, el príncipe había cumplido cada capricho de ella y eso sólo era una muestra del amor que este le tenía, aunque a decir verdad no era lo material lo que ella amaba de él. Todo estaba listo y alfín habían salido de camino a la iglesia, su madre estaba llorando de la felicidad, cuando de repente escuchó un ruido y la diligencia se detuvo. Las doncellas estaban muy asustada xq no se escuchaba más ruido que el de espadas en combate y gritos de auxilio y dolor. En cuestión de minutos se escuchó lo peor, era un silencio sepulcral que deseo jamás haber escuchado en su vida. Hasta que una voz ronca grito y Alice se quedó helada ante el sonido de la voz perteneciente del hombre que toda su vida la persiguió, era él, al fin la había encontrado, este era el fin.

-princesa!, tenemos que hablar, por favor sal; no me hagas entrar por ti, sabes de lo que soy capaz Alice...No me provoques-dijo el hombre pero a decir verdad Alice sentía todos sus músculos entumidos y no le respondían a lo que ella les ordenaba

-princesa por favor, no quiero derramar más sangre-dijo casi en tono mordaz y cínico.

-hija por favor, saldré yo, como señuelo, después sal y huye, vete con el príncipe Jasper, el te dará refugio; SALVATE!- grito la reina desesperada, debido a la sorpresa.

-no madre, no expondré a mi futuro marido y futuro reino a una guerra que terminará reducidos todos a polvo y cenizas.-respondió Alice con tono muy parecido al de una reina, el carácter de sus antepasados, pensó su madre.

Con el corazón en la mano y su angustia oculta salió a enfrentar su tormento de una vez por todas. Y asi fue y aunque sintió el deja vu de la situación y ahí estaba el, la razón de su miedo continuo, la existencia que una vez poso sus ojos color ónix en ella y desde ese momento desgracio su vida para siempre. Era el mago, aquel que un día le dijo cuanto la amaba y aquel que ese mismo día ella lo rechazo, tal vez no había sido lo mejor pero sabía que era la parte trascendental de todo, pero jamás podría llegar a amarlo aunque lo deseara y meno por la fuerza que era como él lo quería.

-Quemen la diligencia, y tráiganmela… y no se atrevan a lastimarla o responderán con su vida -dijo el hombre ya desesperado.

-Nada de eso, aquí me tienes-contestó Alice con toda la valentía que le quedaba.

-Vaya, vaya, princesa fue muy difícil localizarte; pero al fin nos encontramos...- dijo el hombre más intimidante que nunca

-Me esforzare para que sea la última vez-dijo la princesa decidida a que eso se cumpliera.

La tensión se sentía en el lugar.

-¿Que deseas?- preguntó Alice.

-¿no te aburres de hacerme la misma pregunta cada vez que nos encontramos?; sabes cuál es la respuesta de siempre...- contestó el mago.

-sabes, he aprendido a omitir las situaciones desagradables en mi vida, no creo que seas tan grosero como para no responderme, ¿Verdad?- preguntó la princesa desafiándolo.

-sin más rodeos te quiero a ti, a tú reino, a tú amor...- contestó el mago. Y por un momento la princesa pudo ver como el mago descomponía su expresión calmada y dejó ver su alma, solitaria, triste y sin amor...

Por un momento se sintió egoísta, y una mala persona, de verdad se sintió mal. ¿Cómo era posible que ella se encerrara en su mundo de fantasía con el amor de su vida y dejara a las demás personas sufriendo y siendo desdichadas, no era justo y claramente así no era ella.

-de acuerdo, me iré contigo pero tengo unas condiciones.- contestó la princesa.

-no estás en posición de exigir nada- dijo el mago un poco enojado.

-¿Quieres que me vaya contigo?; de acuerdo cumple con tres simples condiciones.-suplico la princesa.

-de acuerdo, ¿Que deseas?-dijo el mago ya desesperado…

Jasper estaba desesperado, el vasallo había muerto y se había llevado toda la información con él, quería gritar, exigir quién había osado robarle a la razón de su existencia, mataría al maldito que le tocará un sólo cabello de la hermosa cabellera de Alice. Sin esperanzas subió a su trono e hizo el peor decreto que cualquiera se hubiera imaginado y aunque el sabía que era algo muy deliberado a su parecer era el único modo de regresar con ella.

-pueblo de Montepulciano, declaró que desde hoy ningún guerrero descansar hasta que la princesa Alice de Suiza aparezca, hasta entonces ruego, suplico unamos fuerzas y encontremos al malnacido que la secuestro...- grito el príncipe Jasper al borde de la locura.

-SI¡- grito todo el pueblo congregado que también estaba enojado y asustado por la incertidumbre de saber qué sería lo que le prepararía el destino a la princesa...

Alice sabía perfectamente que sólo tenía tres deseos y la verdad le daba miedo equivocarse, conocía al mago perfectamente y sabía que el no era alguien de honor; a través del tiempo había: estafado, mentido, engañado y muchas cosas de mal gusto y de mala procedencia.

- bien, número uno: ¿Me quieres a mi cierto?-el mago asintió con el corazón en la mano-entonces promete por el amor que me tienes que liberarás a todos mis sirvientes y lo más importante a mi madre, los dejaras sanos y salvos a todos...- dijo la princesa esperando que el aceptará.

-de acuerdo, hecho, la reina de suiza llegará sana y salva a los brazos del rey.-contestó el mago.

-bien, número dos, Juro irme contigo pero a cambio promete, que dejaras a mi reino en paz y también el reino de mi prometido, así también a toda me familia...-espero a que el mago decidiera, y no se diera cuenta de que ella aun tenía la esperanza de regresar con Jasper, el se quedó pensativo pero al final sintió.

-lo tienes-espeto.

-por último, tú sed de venganza hacia cualquier pueblo quedará hasta la saciedad, no pienso irme con un asesino... - dijo la princesa golpeándose mentalmente reconociendo que no era sabio insultar a un malvado mago para conseguir lo que ella deseaba. Era estúpido hacer eso. Pero ya había dicho las palabras y lo único que faltaba era que el aceptara y ahora si debiera entregarse a su trágico destino.

El príncipe Jasper llamó al Capitán de su ejército y le ordenó alistar las tropas necesarias para la búsqueda. Una vez que el ejército estuvo listo los disperso por todo el reino. Dio la siguiente orden.

-vayan, busquen y no regresen hasta encontrarla.- profirió un rugido gutural proveniente de su pecho parecido por el miedo de que a su hada, como él le decía secretamente, le sucediera algo malo.

Todas las tropas salieron a la intrépida búsqueda y a decir verdad algo peligrosa. Les daba pánico pensar en el resultado de la expedición, pero haría lo necesario por la dueña del alma de su rey y por ende la reina de ese pueblo.

-lo que sea por ti mi amo, lo que sea¡-exclamo el capitán, Jasper ya vencido por el cansancio de un día terrible para su pueblo, para su vida, para su alma, para su amor decidió retirarse a sus aposentos y hundirse en la desgracia que el sabia acababa de empezar...

-eres proponente y muy inconsciente, no te han enseñado a respetar a las personas; de acuerdo todo sea por poseerte, dejaré pasar tú insolencia. Lo que has pedido se te cumplirá.- dijo el mago con una sonrisa y un semblante que demostraba la felicidad de su éxito.

-de acuerdo cumple y nos podremos ir- dijo Alice con el alma en llanto debido a su derrota. Por muchos años había logrado escapar ilesa y triunfante de los encuentros con el mago. Internamente deseaba desesperadamente que el mago le dijera: "tranquila querida, fue una broma, aceptó mi derrota y se feliz". Pero comprendía que el mago nunca la dejaría ser feliz, en momentos así deseaba con desesperación que hubiera tenido más valor para confesarle al príncipe Jasper de su acosador para que el comprendiera y la salvará de su inminente secuestrador. Estaba pérdida y lo único que deseaba su corazón era ver a su príncipe, al dueño de sus latidos y aquel que ni el tiempo ni la distancia podría sacarlo de ahí. Antes de encadenarse a un hombre que no amaba y que por mucho odiaba con toda su alma.

-bien mi lady, por favor vamos a tú carruaje real, no sería correcto llevarte a galope a tú nuevo hogar...-sonrió el mago con malicia y sorna.

-de acuerdo-suspiro resignada la princesa.

-hija por favor¡-volteó a ver a su madre que tenía una faceta suplicante al borde del llanto, por un momento había olvidado que ella aun se encontraba ahí.

-no madre, por favor no llores, es necesario para protegernos a todos, un sacrificio que estoy dispuesta a hacer.-dijo Alice conteniendo la respiración para no empezar a llorar.

-pero hija...-suplico de nuevo la reina.

-pero nada, no le digas a nadie quién me tiene cautiva, ni siquiera a mi príncipe… Jazz-logro suplicar con mucho control de no caer rendida como un ovillo a reclamarle al cielo su castigo- no deseo ser la causante de la ruina de su pueblo y mucho menos de su muerte-dijo la princesa suplicante ante su madre.

-...-la madre no respondió.

-promételo¡ Prefiero que me crean muerta a que me busquen y sean ellos los que mueran-dijo con dureza, una que pronto llegaría a su corazón, si no media bien la convicción de ellas.

-ya basta, reina lo que mi esposa te pide lo cumples o prometo hacer se la vida de Alice un infierno-demandó el mago al momento que agarraba de la cintura a la princesa y la arrastraba al carruaje.

-despídete mi amor, no quiero que mi suegrita piense que soy un tirano insensible y despiadado.- contestó haciendo su agarré más fuerte y dando a entender con su tono de voz que eso en absoluto no le importaba.

-eres un monstruo¡-le grito la reina apuntándolo con el dedo, esperando vanamente que eso lo hiciera recapacitar y cambiar sus ideas.

-sabe reina mi paciencia tiene un límite… sí de verdad ama a su hija, no me saqué de él, le aseguro que no le gustara para nada tenerme de enemigo.-dijo el mago desesperado.

-adiós madre cuídate, te amo, nunca lo olvides-dijo Alice llorando.

-adiós hija, que Dios te bendiga y cuide tú alma siempre.- se despidió la reina en sollozos.

Fue una despedida emotiva que al mago no le removió ni un poco sus sentimientos, de verdad la obsesión lo tenía segado y eso no era un buen indicio…

El príncipe Jasper estuvo día y noche en vela, vigilando las entradas del castillo esperando una y sólo una cosa, el regresó de su amada. Aunque el sabia que sus hombres no le fallarían la desesperación y la incertidumbre no lo abandonaban y eso era algo que a estas alturas no era bueno, a pesar de que se conocía el temple y la serenidad de Jasper por todo el reino era la primera vez que sus súbditos lo miraban más preocupados que asustados por su tan brusco cambio de humor y a lo que más le temían era a la locura que pudiera contraer de no encontrar a la princesa Alice.

Aunque no era necesario que el escuchara los murmullos del pueblo sabia que el ambiente no era el mas sereno y que ella podía llegar a alterarlo de sobremanera.

Ya era demasiado el tiempo que había pasado, aunque para los demás fueran apenas horas para el eran como semanas y antes de llegar al borde de la locura y dejarse caer al precipicio deicidio recordar una de las tantas cartas que su amada le había escrito:

_"Hola amor, ¿Como estas?; bueno yo bien ahora que me escapé un ratito de mis obligaciones reales, estoy tan emocionada de que queden pocos días para poder estar en tus brazos y decirte al oído cuanto te amo, y cuanto te extrañé todo este tiempo. Deseo decirte cuantas noches pase en vela contando cada estrella y pidiéndole a cada una convertirse en una caricia para ti... Esperando la hora de tenerte frente a mí, rodeados por todos nuestros seres queridos y prometiéndote mi amor eterno (aunque sabes de sobra que lo tienes), asegurando nuestro futuro juntos, y deseando que todas las bendiciones del mundo se derramen en nuestra burbuja de felicidad. Te amo mi amor no lo olvides y por favor cuida mi corazón pronto llegaré contigo para cuidarlo con todo el amor y cuidado que se merece... _

_Por siempre tuya..._

_A."_

El sabia que esto no era aconsejable, lo único que estaba alimentando era la tristeza porque eso no lo ayudaba a resarcirse y recomponerse para mostrarse de nuevo sereno.

-¿Serenidad?-pensó con una mueca de desprecio.

-De que me ha servido, de nada ahora la razón de mi existencia está perdida y no habrá un modo de conducirla hacia mí.-dijo dándole un golpe sordo al escritorio donde estaba.

Pasaron las horas y nada hasta que...

A lo lejos unos caballos se acercaban a las puertas del castillo, el corazón del príncipe empezó a latir a mil, corrió al encuentro de los caballos y avisto una mujer creyendo que era su dulce duendecillo, mucha fue su impresión cuando noto que no era ella sino su madre la reina de Suiza.

-¿que ha pasado?-preguntó con el corazón en la mano, pero por la expresión de la reina cayó en la cuenta de que las noticias eran devastadoras.

-lo siento príncipe, traigo noticias que entristecen mi alma y mi corazón.-dijo la reina conteniendo nuevamente las lágrimas, tratando de esconder la verdad, la triste realidad que embargaba su vida.

-¿Donde está la princesa?-preguntó Jasper tratando de descifrar lo escondido en el alma de la dulce reina. Las misma alma dulce de su hada.

-La princesa...Quiero decir, Alice…-pero no podía terminar la oración, era una vil mentira y ese muchacho no merecía cargar con una mentira tan mala como esta. Ella levanto la mirada y se encontró con un rostro que en sus mejores momentos podía ser considerado el alma y el temple de un hombre apuesto y fuerte que cualquiera estaría dispuesta a desposar, pero afortunadamente y a la vez desgraciadamente solo Alice, su dulce y inocente hija podrían hacerlo, si es que algún día regresaba.

-Dímelo, ¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo Jasper sacando a la reina de sus pensamientos y regresándola a la cruda realidad.

-Ella… hijo sabe que lo intentamos pero no…. Yo… debía… ella…-no podía articular una palabra, mucho menos una oración coherente y eso estaba desesperando mas a Jasper, si eso a estas alturas era posible.

-Dímelo ya reina no hagas a mi corazón sufrir de sobremanera, te lo ruego habla, calma mis pensamientos y dame alegría.-suplico al borde del llanto.

-Ella…Ha muerto...-dijo rompiendo en llanto, no porque de verdad su hija hubiera muerto sino por la mentira que acababa de soltar. Sabía que por un lado ocultarle la verdad a su casi yerno era algo egoísta y riesgoso pero decirla y que el mago se entrará sólo significaba la muerte, pensó.

-MIENTES!- grito-ESO NO ES VERDAD!-volvió a gritar.

-lo lamento Jasper, no pudimos hacer nada, una espada la atravesó-volvió a mentir la reina.

-si es así contéstame algo-demandó Jasper con los ojos negros debido al dolor; desesperado y muy enojado.

-dime...-contestó la reina con amargura.

-¿Donde está su cuerpo?-preguntó, escudriñando el rostro de la reina.

-no puedo decírtelo- dijo la reina

-¿Por qué?-volvió a preguntar esta vez desafiante.

-porque milord las últimas palabras de la princesa fueron: _"decidle que lo ame aunque no lo conocí, deseadle que seáis feliz en mi nombre y que por favor me recuerde con cariño"_-respondió una dama de compañía ante la falta de labia de la reina.

-eso es una mentira!, una vil patraña, me estas mintiendo¡ ¿Cómo osas a hacedlo?- dijo el príncipe al momento que le alzaba una mano a la dama, era inminente el soltaría una blasfemia y con ella un golpe para la dama inocente.

La princesa Alice subió al carruaje resignada, pero decidida a escapar de las garras de su captor, no dejaría que el ganará, ya estaba harta de ser el eslabón más débil, sabía que no le quedaba nada en su vida, sólo el amor que su príncipe le tenía, sólo eso, y era suficiente para que su fuerza siguiera intacta y su espíritu luchador, el era su piedra angular, y le había jurado ser de él y nadie más la poseería que no fuera él, entonces lo sabía sólo tenía una oportunidad para escapar, y aunque fuera peligroso lo haría por primera vez no tuvo duda, ni miedo, cumpliría su promesa, a como diera lugar.

-princesa, te encantara tú nuevo hogar, aunque deberás redecorarlo con tú toqué femenino como has de comprender he vivido sólo durante demasiado tiempo y la verdad no tengo buen gusto-comentó el mago en un intento desesperado de sacar a la princesa de sus pensamientos le aterraba lo que la pequeña estuviera planeando.

-Mmmm, bueno- fue lo único que había logrado obtener mayor respuesta.

La princesa ya tenía un plan y estaba decidida a realizarlo...

Bueno bueno aki esta el primer capitulo espero les guste la verdad este fic será mas pequeño aun no se cuan pequeño pero espero no esceda los diez caps… weno espero rr… creo que me los merezco o no? Weno comente y díganme lo que piensan los espero….

Booboo


	3. Sebastián

Discleimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia si y queda prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi permiso

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, y en la mente del príncipe se llenaba con las peores imágenes que jamás hubiera imaginado, al cuerpo de su princesa, sin calor, sin rubor, sin vida... ¡NO!, eso no era cierto, era una blasfemia alguien la tenía cautiva, alguien la había raptado.

De repente...

-¿te atreves a levantarle la mano a la reina joven príncipe?-preguntó el rey a su espalda.

-no... Lo siento...-expresó el príncipe, ya acabado, abatido, resignado.

-entiendo tú dolor hijo, imagínate el mío es peor, pero prefiero que este en un mejor lugar que amenazada y sufriendo.-contestó la reina nuevamente entre sollozos.

-lo sé, pero... Ya no quiero nada... Quiero... Déjeme sólo...- suplico al momento que se daba la vuelta y se encaminada al palacio, eso nadie nunca lo había visto.

El príncipe era conocido y querido por su fuerza, su valentía, su justicia, su compasión, pero esto era diferente. La tensión se sentía en el lugar, y de repente como sí un balde de agua fría hubiera caído encima de todos los habitantes del pueblo y los reyes de Suiza, cayeron en la cuenta de que esto era el fin, un fin que nadie jamás hubiera pensado que llegaría a afectar el reino de Montepulciano. Pero en realidad no había nada que se pudiese hacer, la reina había prometido no decir una palabra del paradero o futuro de su hija, una promesa que iba a cumplir.

Todos regresaron a sus hogares sin expresar palabra alguna, en realidad no había mucho que decir, a lo único que esperaban era que la infelicidad, la tristeza y la ruina embargaran sus corazones, sus almas y su reino. Era el fin, de eso no había la menor duda. Sabían que había un momento para creer en los milagros o en la buena fortuna, pero… ¿Cómo esperar o retener alguna esperanza cuando la maldad y el odio dejaban a un joven príncipe y ambos reinos en un estado de desolación e infelicidad, un estado de impotencia y fracaso? Simplemente no se podía, lo único que quedaba era recordar a la princesa Alice con el mejor de los escenarios y rogar al cielo que el príncipe Jasper encontrara sosiego y serenidad para poder seguir adelante y reinar como se debía.

* * *

El carruaje se estaba deteniendo, eso sólo significaba algo, ya estaba en su nueva hogar, o mejor dicho ya estaba en el infierno. Vigió por una de las ventanas del carruaje, la situación estaba a su favor, no había guardias por ningún lado, genial, faltaba poco, era su única oportunidad, la puerta se abrió.

-ven mi reina, te mostrare lo que de hoy en adelante te pertenece-dijo el mago, parecía que estaba tratando de persuadiría con muchas riquezas, la princesa soltó un gemido casi indudable.

El castillo parecía más bien una cárcel debido a la imagen que este proyectaba. El mago le alzó la mano para ayudarla a bajar del carruaje a lo que correspondió a regañadientes - "ahora se preocupa por ser un caballero"- pensó con una mueca de desagradó, no sólo por la acción sino también por el contacto tan desagradable que su piel sentía al contacto con la del mago.

Se bajo lo más rápido posible para dejar la mayor distancia entre ella y el mago.

-entremos, te mostrare la que será nuestra habitación de hoy en adelante- dijo el mago y un dolor atravesó su pecho, estaba compungida debido a esto. Entraron a lo que parecía una mazamorra y no un hogar. No era que ella fuese muy superficial o una persona vanidosa pero simplemente necesitaba algo que hiciera que su corta, porque se encargaría de que fuese corta, estadía en este horrible lugar fuera más fácil de llevar.

* * *

Todo estaba en completo silencio, parecía que el sonido no existía o peor había dejado de existir, esto era desesperante para la mayoría de los habitantes de Montepulciano, pero más que desesperación lo que sentían era decepción, tristeza. Desde la terrible noticia de la "muerte" de la princesa, el príncipe se había encerrado, y decían sus sirvientes que lo único que se escuchaba eran gritos desesperados y llanto, no comía, apenas sí dormía y nadie se había atrevido a verlo, temían que les pasará algo o peor sufrir la furia y el dolor que el príncipe estaba sintiendo. Parecía que el alma y los deseos de vivir habían desaparecido, desde que la princesa lo había hecho, era algo que a todos les pesaba, pero sabían que ahora más que nunca debían ser leales a su reino, a su rey, porque desde que los padres del príncipe habían muerto el nunca se había comportado como un joven príncipe, jamás como un adolescente, sino como un hombre digno de ser llamado rey.

En el aire quedaban varias preguntas que jamás se habían formulado: unas por la reina de Suiza y otras por algunos vasallos:

¿Qué pasaría cuando el príncipe se enterara que su dulce princesa no estaba muerta sino sólo estaba secuestrada contra su voluntad para protegerlo a él y a su reino? ¿Algún día su hija sería libre de amar a quién ella quiera? ¿Sería el príncipe al fin feliz después de una vida llena de sufrimiento? Bueno aunque nadie lo sabía que el destino le daría a cada quién lo que merecía, y que las respuestas que todos querían fueran ciertas pronto se lograrían y que al final el "bien vencía": la última pregunta era, ¿Quién era el bien y quién el mal?, a los ojos de pocos se sabía que el mago no era malo simplemente la vida le había arrebatado el amor y cuando vio por primera vez a la princesa creyó que la vida le daba una segunda oportunidad para amar; lastimosamente la oportunidad que él creía suya, no lo era, ¿Era justo robar esa ajena oportunidad sólo para no caer en la inconsciencia de que su momento ya había pasado y que su momento para amar no era ese?... Las cosas estaba cambiando y todos robaban al cielo que al fin todo encuentre su lugar.

* * *

El mago había llevado a la princesa a su habitación, al verla la princesa bufo bajito, no porque fuera mala sino porque no era esa la habitación en la que quería estar y no era con él con quién quería estar, está se suponía debía ser su noche de bodas, una noche que ella se suponía debía disfrutar al máximo del éxtasis de placer que su príncipe ocasionaba y eso sólo con la escritura, deseaba descubrir las mismas sensaciones, frente a frente. Había soñado entregar la flor de su inocencia al hombre que había ganado su corazón, y eso fue lo último de su tolerancia. Está noche escaparía. Tuvo que montar un circo hasta que el tiempo transcurrido, logro una perfecta actuación de conmoción por lo acontecido ese día, y al fin tenía un momento de paz.

Todo el mundo estaba dormido, había logrado persuadir al mago de que está noche estaba indispuesta y que ella se entregará a él una vez este se casara con ella, el gustoso había aceptado, ella se golpeó mentalmente de nuevo, "No es sabio alentar a tú posible asesinó, eso sólo acelerara el proceso cuando el note la mentira, su furia sería la peor de todas". Por segunda vez en el día a ella no le importaba lo que pasará, el sacrificio era estúpido, ella sabía perfectamente que jamás lograría sobrevivir más de unas cuantas horas con el mago y la verdad ya estaba sobrepasando su límite, cogió todo lo necesario y con cuidado y mucha delicadeza abrió la puerta de la habitación, salió y empezó la experiencia más excitante de su vida hasta ahora: escapar sin ser detectada, sabía que no era seguro pero bueno debía intentarlo, se lo debía a su amor, a su príncipe, a su familia y a su vida. Todo iba bien había logrado llegar a las caballerizas sin problema hasta que…

-princesa, ¿Que hacéis aquí?- preguntó el encargado de las caballerizas.

La princesa brinco del susto y se volteó para ver a un anciano con bastón, caminando en su dirección. Por un momento sintió compasión, pero no fue suficiente, en este momento este era su potencial delator, uno que sin saber tenía la vida de ella en sus manos. Entonces decidió súplica, por su vida, por su felicidad.

-por favor, te lo ruego, no me detenga, no pienso sucumbir, no pienso regresar-dijo segura de ella misma y de nadie más.

-estáis huyendo...-no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

-si lo hago y sí pretende detenerme le juro por mi alma que no me tocare el corazón por nada ni por nadie-exclamo más asustada que decidida a cumplir lo antes prometido. Este sentimiento de determinación la tomó por sorpresa y se sintió bien..

-no es eso lo que pretendo, sino que me lleves contigo.- dijo el anciano con más determinación que ella. Eso la sorprendió, ¿Quién era este hombre? Y ¿Porque huía del mago?; ¿Acaso no era un fiel sirviente?...

-¿Porque deseas huir de tú amo?-preguntó la princesa con cautela y con incertidumbre.

-porque llevó intentándolo demasiado tiempo y no lo he conseguido, y ya estoy desesperado, por eso te seguí desde las puertas del palacio hasta aquí-dijo el anciano un poco más calmado.

-de acuerdo, pero debemos ser silenciosos o a los dos nos irá mal...- dijo la princesa volteándose y retomando el camino.

Empezaron a caminar, no contaron el tiempo transcurrido, la verdad no importaba, lo único que los dos deseaban era llegar a un lugar más seguro, y lejos de aquel lugar que a los dos les parecía un calabozo. Empezaron a sentirse cansados y el pasó disminuía su velocidad, el anciano lo noto y le dijo a la princesa que se detuvieran que ya era hora de un descanso. Se detuvieron en un pequeño claro que estaba medio kilómetro adelante donde había u riachuelo .

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó la princesa

-¿Porque deseas saberlo?-respondió a la defensiva el anciano.

-porque desde que conozco al mago sólo he notado, devoción y lealtad por parte de las sirvientes hacia el.-dijo.

-no es relevante me identidad, lo único de lo que puedes estar segura es de que nunca fui su sirvientes y jamás lo seré.-respondió el anciano.

-de acuerdo vámonos, no podemos detenernos hasta estar seguros en otro lugar.-respondió la princesa enojada por la respuesta tan tajante del anciano.

Aunque para ellos cada pasó era un paso más hacia la libertad, grande fue su sorpresa cuando tres caballos se detuvieron frente a ellos. Dos de los cabalgantes, los miraban con recelo y enojó. No se compraba con la tercera mirada que era de puro odio y veneno.

-Debí saberlo Sebastián, era lógico que ella sola no consiguiera llegar hasta aquí; queda muy claro que ni se puede confiar en la familia.-dijo el mago ahora sí con furia.

-No es su culpa, el intentó persuadirme para regresar, pero no lo consiguió sí a alguien debes culpar soy yo.-dijo la princesa defendiendo al anciano. Esperen ¿Él había dicho familia? ¿El anciano se llamaba Sebastián?

-no lo defiendas no va a funcionar, ¿Qué pasó con el trato?, creí que eras una princesa de palabra, ahora veo que eres como cualquier mujer: vacía, falsa y una vil mentirosa,-dijo el mago con desprecio.

-te atreves a hablarle así a una dama, con razón ella se fue, con razón te la arrebataron.-dijo el anciano ya cansado de el trato que su "familia" le había dado todo este tiempo.

-cállate hermano o juro que terminare lo que una vez empecé- amenazó el mago a su hermano.

-termínalo sí quieres, la verdad ya estoy harto de todo esto, mátame, acaba mi sufrimiento, acaba con la única familia que te queda en el mundo- reto Sebastián el hermano del mago.

-¿Hermano?-preguntó la princesa con una ceja arqueada.

-veo que no te lo ha dicho-dijo Sebastián.

-¿Qué?-dijo la princesa.

-¡nada!-dijo el mago.

-¡te exijo una explicación!-dijo princesa elevando una octava más su voz cantarina.

-dije que nada, ¿No entiendes?- dijo el mago con apariencia de tirano y no de un hombre desdichado, arruinada por el cruel destino.

-dime hermano, creíste que tú dulce princesa jamás se enteraría del porque de tú desdicha o peor el porqué de que todos te tengan miedo-dijo Sebastián con sorna y burla, afín su hermano pagaría por sus fechorías.

-¿Dímelo Sebastián? - exigió la princesa.

-te lo prohíbo-dijo el mago tajante.

-¡no hermano, no más¡-exclamo Sebastián. Se dirigió a la princesa y empezó.

-hace muchos años, cuando nuestros padres aún vivían, Ofesiris y yo vivíamos solos en el castillo, hasta que Sahnara apareció en nuestras vidas, crecimos juntos y todo era miel sobre hojuelas, hasta el día en que Ofesiris descubrió sus poderes, el día en que estos desarrollaron en toda su magnitud, hubo un accidente en el cual Ofesiris discutía con papá, y de tanta furia algo salió de su cuerpo y ocasionó una explosión que afectó sólo a mis padres porque eran los únicos que estaban delante y muy cerca de él.-dijo Sebastián al momento que el mago Ofesiris se bajaba del caballo.

-Cállate Sebastián, o juro que no tendré misericordia de tú alma- exclamo Ofesiris a su hermano.

-no hermano, ¿Querías una esposa?, bueno aquí te la entregó pero no creas que será una esposa ignorante de la historia y la tragedia que envuelve nuestras vidas...-dijo Sebastián con una voz bastante envenenada. Lo miro desafiante.

-como te decía princesa, mientras nuestros padres morían ante los ojos de mi hermano, y el no hizo nada. ¿Comprenderás mi dolor al entrar al salón y caer en la cuenta de que mi propio hermanito había asesinado a lo último que quedaba de nuestro linaje?- dijo al borde de sollozos.

-lo comprendo-dijo la princesa un tanto enojada por semejante atrocidad que el mago había cometido.

- el me hizo jurar que Sahnara no se enteraría pero ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta que ella estaba a nuestras espaldas contemplando tan atroz situación, ambos la volteamos a ver y en su cara de ángel no había nada más que miedo y tristeza hacia mi hermano, el intentó calmarla pero era demasiado tarde, ella corrió a mis brazos y se refugió en mi.-dijo Sebastián al mismo tiempo que la princesa contemplaba al mago el cual a medida que la historia avanzaba su expresión se descomponía. Parecía más viejo, más triste y sólo de lo que la princesa conocía en el.

-¿Que pasó después?- la princesa estaba intriga pero más que nada necesitaba entender la obsesión que el mago tenía hacia ella.

-Ofesiris intentó demostrarle a Sahnara que él no era malo pero ella no lo quería tener cerca, meses después ella decidió viajar por un tiempo y ella era una mujer bastante hermosa y la verdad nunca pude ver el amor que mi hermano le tenía a ella y no importando me fui detrás de ella y le dije que la amaba y ella sorprendentemente me correspondió y lejos del castillo contrajimos nupcias, fue uno de los días más importante de mi vida. Pero jamás pude comprender la furia que mi hermano podía almacenar en su corazón y cuando se enteró...-Sebastián al parecer se estaba acercando al punto cumbre de la historia cuando lo interrumpieron.

-¡Tú me robaste a la única mujer que he amado en mi vida, y nunca te importaron mis sentimientos¡-el mago estaba fuera de sus casillas, por años había intentado ocultar esa herida que tanto daño le hacía revivirla y ahora estaba a merced de su hermano, de la princesa y de sus vasallos, esto no estaba bien.

-¡no hermano¡ ella me eligió a mí y jamás tuve nada que ver en la toma de esas decisiones.-juro Sebastián intentando relajar el ambiente. Lastimosamente esto ya no era posible.

-¡Y por eso ahora pagaras por todo el daño que me has hecho¡-exclamo el mago.

-¡momento! ¿Que ha pasado con Sahnara? ¿En dónde está ella?-la princesa exclamo ocultado un poco el susto y ocultado el miedo de la respuesta que le darían.

-ella... Murió... ¡En manos de ese asesinó!-dijo Sebastián al borde del colapso. Acusando a su hermano.

-prefería verla antes muerta que feliz con alguien que no era yo-se defendió el mago.

-jamás te perdonaré esto.-Sebastián atacó al mago Ofesiris, su propio hermano.

-nos volvemos a encontrar Sebastián- dijo el mago.

-prometo será la última vez-dijo Sebastián y al mismo tiempo la princesa tuvo un momento de deja vu, sólo que está vez la amenaza era para alguien más.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido por un segundo, uno que para muchos fue eterno y para otros pasó demasiado rápido y nadie, nadie se imagino de lo que se avecinaba después de ese terrible segundo, era algo que ninguno de los presentes se imagino.

El mago había empezado a conjurar hechizos en una lengua que nadie en su corta existencia había escuchado, todo esto atacando a Sebastián, pero eso no era lo más sorprendente sino que Sebastián había contraatacado en respuesta para poder defenderse de la irá de su hermano, el prado empezó a iluminarse de una gama de colores luminosos por parte de Sebastián y de colores oscuros por parte de Ofesiris, era una mezcla entre colorido, entre fúnebre.

-eres testarudo Sebastián sí crees que está vez me vencerás.-dijo el mago en tono de burla, no muchos sabían el porqué de la senilidad de Sebastián ya que todos sabían era el menor, pocos conocían la historia, de que en un intento de revivir a Sahnara, Sebastián se había enfrentado a su hermano y que no ganó más que su vejez y su pesadez.

-he guardado todos mis poderes y fuerzas para está momento hermano.-respondió Sebastián, recordando un poco el día en que sus poderes llegaron a él, sin duda era el peor día de su vida ya que había sido cuando su querida esposa había muerto en sus brazos, y en respuesta a tal enojó sus poderes habían despertado.

A pesar de que nunca práctico cómo funcionaban estos, sí aprendió técnicas de ataque y defensa de su hermano. Tal vez está vez sería más desastrosa que la anterior pero era su última oportunidad, se lo debía a la princesa, a Sahnara, a su pueblo, a el mismo. La disputa se estaba tornando más peligrosa, uno de los vasallos intentó agarrar a la princesa pero Sebastián no se lo permitió.

-ella es mía Sebastián-dijo el mago.

-ella nunca te ha pertenecido y lo sabes, el dueño de su corazón es el joven rey de Montepulciano-dijo Sebastián.

-¡jamás¡-grito el mago. Sebastián tomó a la princesa por la cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra se defendía.

-cuando yo te de la señal corres para el bosque, dentro de medio kilómetro encontrarás el camino que te llevará al castillo del príncipe de Montepulciano, no te detengas y por ningún motivo voltees.-le ordenó Sebastián a la princesa en susurros.

-de acuerdo.-contestó la princesa en susurros también.

Así pasó que la peligrosa batalla, se puso más rígida, los rayos de magia ahora estaban dedicados a un sólo punto. Pero todo esto iba formando una bola de fuego en el centro del prado, y daba la impresión que pronto explotaría. Un indicio nada bueno.

-uno...-Sebastián empezó el conteo represivo y la princesa comprendió que era cuestión de segundos antes de salir corriendo.

-dos...-la tensión que su corazón sentía era transmitida a su cuerpo.

-tres... ¡CORRE¡-exclamo Sebastián al momento que la bola de fuego llegaba a su mayor esplendor.

La princesa Alice empezó a correr, aunque estaba cansada porque llevaba más de un día enteró, caminando, huyendo. Estaba cansada pero sabía que sí de verdad quería llegar con su amado debía correr como nunca en su vida. Llegó al camino que Sebastián le había indicado, llevaba al castillo de su príncipe, paró un poco creyendo que había corrido lo suficiente y que ya estaba a salvo, pero no era así, ella no se debió haber detenido, no debió descansar, no debió confiar.

En el preciso momento en que la princesa dio un respiro de alivio al ver a la lejanía el castillo, se escucharon los tres peores sonidos del mundo, el primero: una explosión, el segundo: un grito y el tercero, completo silencio. La princesa por primera vez volteó, y lo que vio la dejó sin palabras. Una capa, de humo negro que cubrió todo el bosque y de pronto todo desapareció, la princesa cayó al suelo debido a la ráfaga de viento que la impactó. En el prado todo había desaparecido, tanto Sebastián como Ofesiris habían muerto, al fin sus almas descansar en paz. Pero a todo esto, la situación había mejorado; el problema era que la princesa había volteado y nadie sabía las consecuencias que eso traía...

* * *

Bueno al fin el segundo capitulo, si he desaparecido demasiado tiempo, por eso en compensacion traigo tres capitulos, por las otras dos historias en proceso tambien estare trayendo los nuevos capitulos, solo pido un poco de paciencia, el estudio me abarca mucho tiempo, pero al fin encontre un poco de tiempo para seguir con mi escritura.

Ok, que les parecio el cap? alguien esperaba algo asi?... bueno espero sus comentarios...

BooBoo


	4. Andamasia y El Ogro del Palacio

Discleimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia si y queda prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi permiso.

* * *

Ya había amanecido, como bien se sabía después de una gran tormenta la calma llega, la pregunta era ¿Que traía está calma? ¿Un cambio? ¿Una maldición? ¿Una segunda oportunidad? ¿El fin de un dulce sueño que nunca llegó a ser realidad?

La princesa seguía tendida en el suelo, hasta que los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a iluminar su hermoso rostro empezó a reaccionar, estaba agotada a pesar que técnicamente había dormido toda la noche, se levantó y empezó a caminar más mareada que equilibrada y medio kilómetros se desvaneció en un desmayo.

Después de conocer un mundo totalmente paralelo en donde la magia y la aparente fantasía era como el pan de cada día, algo completamente normal para unos y completamente imposible para otros, un destello en forma de relámpago ilumino el bosque, y a pesar de la luminosidad que irradiaba del sol era a un punto incandescente, el destello ganó la competencia de luces. Cerca de donde el destello había explotado, había nacido un pequeño estanque en el cual habitaban seres mágicas desde hacía mucho tiempo, producto de la maldad del mago sobre personas inocentes, estos seres se acercaron con curiosidad a donde estaba la princesa y quedaron maravillados con lo que sus ojos apreciaron. Era algo inimaginable.

-Bloo, ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó una vocecita muy de soprano.

-es... Es... Un nuevo miembro de la colonia.-dijo el ser que respondía al nombre de Bloo.

-¿Crees que el mago sea el responsable de esta nueva hada?-volvió a preguntar la misma vocecita.

-no me extrañaría Cloo-contestó Bloo.

-debemos llevarla ante Cass, antes que aparezca Ofesiris y la intenté matar-dijo Cloo, a lo que Bloo estuvo de acuerdo. Llevaron a la princesa/hada, a la colonia de hadas que estaba ubicada a unos cuántos kilómetros del camino.

Al llegar al estanque, todas las demás hadas las recibieron con expectación en el rostro y miedo en el alma. La colonia de hadas era grande a pesar de que sus habitantes eran pequeños, el estanque era de cinco metros de diámetro en un círculo lo bastante pequeño al ojo humano pero enorme al ojo de un hada. Las casas estaban construidas utilizando ante todo los recursos que el pequeño ambiente les proporcionaba, en medio de la pequeña colonia se veía perfectamente un pequeño hogar que resaltaba por entre todos y que bien se podía suponer que el gobernante de tan simpática villa habitaban en él.

-¿Que fue tanto alboroto Bloo?-preguntó una voz que venía de la casa principal a lo que todos se voltearon para poder hacer reverencia a lo que todos decían era la reina.

-buenos días Cass-dijeron todos al unísono. Y al mismo tiempo hacían una reverencia.

-todos de pie-dijo Cass dando una expresión que revelaba el apreció a su pueblo.

-¿Qué es lo que han encontrado?-preguntó un poco tensa con la posible respuesta.

-un nuevo integrante- respondieron al momento que revelaban el cuerpo de la princesa convertida en hada.

-¿Qué?, no me digas que... ¿Dónde la encontraron?...-preguntó Cass con un suspiro.

-cerca del prado donde hemos encontrado a las últimas dos...-dijo Bloo. Con voz apagada al pensar en el terrible destino que tan hermosa mujer había tenido.

-bueno tendremos que acomodarle un sitio en la colonia, por favor que sea cerca del palacio; de seguro la pobrecita estará muy desorientada con todo este cambio tan radical que su vida acaba de dar...-ordenó Cass con suficiencia y demostrando una vez más porque era la reina. Y así dos hadas, Cielo y Melo llevaron a la princesa a lo que serían sus nuevos aposentos.

-Cass, hay más...-dijo Cloo con resignación.

-temía que dijeras eso, pero vengan vamos, descansan y cuénteme cual es la verdad detrás de todo esto.-dijo Cass y se adentraron en el palacio. Se sentaron a la mesa y comieron.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Cass con cautela.

-bien... El mago está muerto...-dijo Bloo a lo que Cass se quedó sin palabras.

-Y eso no es todo.-dijo Cloo

-¿Qué más?-preguntó Cass.

-estábamos seguras de que cuando el mago muriera la magia nos liberaría, pero no y la última de la línea de transformación es la recién llegada...-dijo Bloo.

-Y con eso...-dijo Cloo

-creemos que ella es la clave para volver a la normalidad.-dijo Bloo. Cass no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-Reina Cass, la nueva ha despertado-anunció Cielo. A lo que las tres hadas se vieron las caras y comprendían la magnitud de la situación.

Las tres hadas se encaminaron a la habitación donde se encontraba la princesa.

-¿Qué pasó?, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó la princesa mientras masajeaba sus sienes. Al parecer la princesa había olvidado lo que había sufrido momentos antes.

-yo soy Cass, la reina de Andamasia, y ellas son Bloo y Cloo mis consejeras reales y mis mejores amigas.-dijo Cass

-oh, lamentó mucho haber interrumpido su celebración, prometo no causar más molestias y por favor le puedes pedir a alguno de tú sirvientes que me llevé al reino de Montepulciano, por favor.-dijo la princesa a lo que las hadas entendieron confusas. ¿Qué celebración? ¿Quería ir al reino de esa bestia que se hacía llamar rey?

-¿De qué hablas?, ¿Que celebración?, ¿Porque deseas ir a lo que seguramente será tú final?-las preguntas que Cass tenía en su mente, Cloo las había pronunciado.

-hablo de sus disfraces, de la fiesta y ¿Qué quieres decir con final? -preguntó la princesa con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Bloo.

-Yo soy Alice Brandon, princesa de Suiza, futura reina de Montepulciano y… ¡exijo una explicación!-dijo la princesa Alice. El cuarto se quedó en completo silencio para después estallar en un sin fin de respiraciones entrecortadas y un sin fin de blasfemias.

-¡SILENCIO¡- dijo Cass a lo que todas cumplieron.

-¿Tu eres la princesa que Ofesiris secuestro el día de su boda?-preguntó Cass admirada de que todo lo que el pueblo de Montepulciano reclamaba y lloraba estaba frente a ellas y por un momento se desmorono lamentándose por los miles de comentarios desagradables que había proferido en contra del gobernante de Montepulciano.

-¿conoces a Ofesiris?-preguntó la princesa Alice a punto de hiperventilación.

-todas lo conocimos-respondió Cloo con dolor en la voz

-¿conocimos?-preguntó la princesa Alice.

-sí, ahora está muerto-respondió Bloo y no pudieron hacer más la princesa volvió a desmayarse, ¿Había escuchado bien?

Cuando al fin la lograron estabilizarla de sus espasmos, y la princesa Alice volvió en sí le contaron las miserables y desagradables situaciones que habían tenido que vivir al lado de Ofesiris llegando al punto de lágrimas y lamentos, todas habían comprendido que jamás volverían a ser las mujeres, soñadoras que una vez habían sido. Así las semanas comenzaron a transcurrir, y Allie, como todas la llamaban, se comenzó a acostumbrarse a la vida de un hada y aunque al principio le costó mucho siquiera considerar la idea del ser mágico en el que se había convertido, lo había logrado superar, y conllevar.

Mientras la situación que le mareaba su vida se iba poco a poco convirtiendo en un recuerdo, uno no tan grato, dejó de recordar los sucesos que la habían traído a este tipo de vida y decidió ir a conocer los alrededores de la colonia Andamasia ya que desde que había llegado era muy raro que ella saliera, pero Cass le había permitido conocer más del mundo del cual ahora era parte.

Empezó a volar pasando por cada uno de los "sitios de interés", como los llamaba Cloo, y la verdad es que tenía toda la razón, a medida que seguía volando, empezó a darse cuenta de un pequeño castillo que se asomaba a la lejanía y desde hacía ya varios meses que no había salido de los límites de Andamasia.

Sabía en su interior que estaba demasiado lejos de su hogar pero había algo que le atraía a este lugar, era inexplicable pero a la vez embriagante, era difícil de explicar y la verdad lo quería averiguar.

Estaba amanecido y eso sólo significaba una cosa, un nuevo día, una nueva llaga, una nueva razón para dejar de vivir, una nueva razón para dejarse morir.

Un nuevo alba y con él la cuenta de que su princesa cumplía seis meses de muerta... Muerta, maldijo por dentro, porque el mundo se oponía a su felicidad, primero sus padres y ahora su amada, el mundo era una porquería. Y al parecer lo único que quería era torturarlo. Lo único que deseaba era acabar con el poco deseo casi nulo de vivir. Lo que el príncipe desconocía era que su vida estaba por cambiar radicalmente, un ser mágico venía a devolverle la vida, el único problema que existía era que el odiaba la magia y sin ninguna misericordia mataba a sangre fría, porque para él era un ser que se burlaba de su desdicha. Y que simplemente venía a su castillo a burlarse y a regodearse de una victoria de una batalla que nunca se realizó, que nunca peleó pero que sin embargo todo lo perdió.

Ya estaba cerca, y la verdad era que le daba mucha tristeza ver que un hermoso castillo estuviera tan descuidado. Parecía que estuviera abandonado. No había señal de vida lo que parecía era un pueblo fantasma por lo que Allie se empezó a sentir extraña, llena de rabia por el desperdicio que estaba viendo.

Por un momento decidió entrar y ver qué era lo que estaba pasando. Entonces rodeo el castillo en busca de algún espacio suficiente para entrar, entonces en una de las ventanas de las torres altas vio una silueta de un joven fornido, la verdad desde el punto de vista se miraba muy guapo. Pero se miraba, cansado, agotado y sobre todo enojado. Con un pasó salió a la luz la silueta del joven y quedó maravillada con lo que vio. Era un hombre hermoso, de cabellos cobrizos, alborotados en una cabellera sexy que a su parece era un estilo rústico pero elegante. Parecía un dios griego, el único problema era su expresión, ausente, enojada y lo peor triste, se acercó más a la venta y logro entrar a la habitación de lo cual se arrepintió al instante. Intentó seguir volando, intentó huir, pero un cristal no se lo permitió intentó y por más que pudo tuvo que aceptar que no había escapatoria. De repente escuchó una voz:

-¿Qué haces aquí vil criatura?-exclamo el príncipe a lo que la princesa quedó deslumbrada debido a su perfume, muy masculino muy hombre, muy... El.

Y el sonido de su voz era una nota aterciopelada cargada de odio, rencor y dolor, uno tan desgarrador algo que ella quiso eliminar por completo y aliviar tal pena...

Que vuelco tan grande había dado la vida, al reunir dos corazones lastimados por un mismo error, ¿Qué pasará cuando el príncipe decida matar al hada y enterarse después que era su amada a quién había tenido tan cerca y no poder amar?

-¿Vienes a burlarte de mí desdicha?, ¿Es eso?, Ahh ¿Dime?- ordenó al hada. A diferencia de otras veces está hadas no lo miraba con desprecio, o con miedo, ni siquiera lo miraba con apatía, lo miraba con cautela, con preocupación, con interés, casi con ternura y bajo ese manto de preocupación se miraba que le tenía miedo.

Pero no a él sino al monstruo en el que lo habían convertido las maldades de la vida y la injusticia. Acercó un poco más el recipiente en el cual tenía cautiva al hada y pudo ver de cerca sus facciones y se quedó pasmado ante la belleza de está, era un rostro delicado que parecía de porcelana con rasgos de muñequita y el de una bailarina, su cuerpo era delgado, muy bien definió en sus curvas que aunque eran pequeñas se marcaban perfectamente con la delicada tela de su vestido que se le amoldada perfecto, sus movimientos eran tan gráciles, tan bien hechizantes, un cálido sentimiento de compasión inundo su endurecido corazón y tuvo el impulsó de dejarla libre y que fuera y tuviera la felicidad a la que él nunca podrá tener acceso y nunca podrá brindar. Se alejó en poco.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-preguntó relajado su postura.

-pensé que no habitaba nadie aquí-respondió con voz temblorosa.

-pues yo no soy nadie, estoy aquí, ¿Me ves?-preguntó juguetón.

-sí lo sé, te veo y lo siento. Pero tenía curiosidad.-respondió con un sonrojo adorable a los ojos del príncipe.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó.

-Mi nombre es...- no tuvo oportunidad de contestar. Alguien la interrumpió. ¿que le diría? ¿que era una princesa perdida o que era un nuevo hada de la comunidad de Andamasia? Sacudió imperceptiblemente su cabezita, ella ya no era mas la princesa Alice, ahora era el hada Allie, y era mejor que ella seguía muerta, ¿cierto?

-¡¿quién es?¡- grito el príncipe exaltado y enojado debido a la interrupción.

-buenos días príncipe, venía a ver si usted iba a desayunar y sí deseaba que le arreglamos el cuarto de baño.-dijo el sirviente al otro lado de la puerta de madera.

-no gracias Baltazar no deseo nada, y sí te llegará a necesitar te llamare.-respondió el príncipe.

-ahora, ¿En que nos quedamos?-preguntó el príncipe refiriéndose a la princesa y mostrándole una tierna sonrisa.

-me llamó Allie, y soy un hadas proveniente de la colonia de Andamasia, ¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó la princesa. Lo mejor era no remover una vieja herida, ademas, ¿ creía que este joven la ayudaría a regresar a su vida de antes?

-Mucho gusto Allie, mi nombre es Jasper y soy el príncipe heredero al trono de Montepulciano.-dijo el príncipe a lo que el hada se tensó y por primera vez desde que el día había comenzado quería salir corriendo de ese castillo y no volver a este lugar nunca más. Lo comprendió, era el, era EL; su príncipe era el joven triste y amargado vacío del alma y lleno de irá hacia el mundo. El mundo los había vuelto a reunir y ella ya no podía ser la mujer llena de vigorosidad y por supuesto humana que lo amaba hasta más no poder, era él y ella no era digna de su amor.

El príncipe estaba feliz, al parecer tenía una amiga, hermosa y pequeña pero a fin de ciertas su amiga. La princesa estaba nerviosa y a causa de eso estaba planeando su huida, de sólo pensarlo le daba un miedo y un dolor enorme. Era muy doloroso el pensar tan siquiera en alejarse del hombre que muchas veces le había quitado el sueño, le había robado infinidad de suspiros en cada carta y que hasta el cansancio le había jurado amor eterno. Ya era casi de noche, ella ya no se encontraba en aquel frasco, el príncipe la había mandado a traer una jaula de oro para ella, argumentando que su "amiga" merecía lo mejor ante cualquier cosa, y la verdad eso había causado un tenue rubor en ella que a él le parecía adorable y a ella muy vergonzoso.

Esa tarde había sido la más feliz de la vida de ambos, ella por fin poder conocer a su príncipe y amarlo por última vez mientras que el al fin conocer un ser tan genial y hermoso que le había brindado amistad incondicionalmente y que le había dejado relucir su parte más noble y más... El, por un momento volvió a ser el, pero está sería la peor noche de su existencia, la existencia de ambos. La princesa logró quitar el seguro que la dejaba atrapada y empezó a volar no demasiado alto para que su luz interna que resultaba un poco incandescente, aunque en su interior lo único que deseaba era huir, cometió un error.

Al ver como el príncipe dormía pacíficamente, deseo poder contemplarlo por última vez antes de partir.

-¿A dónde vas?-una voz rompió el pacifico silencio y el majestuoso sueño del príncipe Jasper.

-¿me abandonas?- era el príncipe el que había despertado. Se levantó un poco y las sabanas que lo cubrían cayeron al suelo a medida que él se levantaba, en su voz y en su mirada se divisaba un corazón que se partía a la mitad, un alma que nuevamente volvía a ser destruida, pero lo que lo hacía está vez más doloroso y horrible era que la persona que producía semejante dolor era ella y eso era la peor sensación que un hada pudiera experimentar en su vida, a ella Cass la había instruido con la mentalidad de que los seres como ella eran creados para hacer el bien aunque su creador fuera un adefesio del mundo natural e innatural, así que se acercó al príncipe y le dijo.

-lo lamentó, no lo quiero hacer, pero la verdad es que mi madre ha de estar muy preocupada por mí, y no es justo que mientras yo esté aquí pasándola de maravilla, si ella sufra con mi ausencia-la princesa trato de calmar el alma tan afligida del príncipe, pero ¿Que le iba a decir?, ¿Hola soy Alice, aquea mujer hermosa y HUMANA que alguna vez te amo sin precedentes, sin caretas, sin nada más que su corazón y su devoción? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Jasper con tremenda declaración?, de seguro la odiaba con toda su alma por haberlo hecho creer que ella estaba muerta, y por consiguiente la protagonista y la culpable de todo este lío era ella en resumidas cuentas.

-No te vayas... Por favor... No soportaría... Otro abandonó...-dijo el príncipe con el cansancio de su alma desbordando de su carita de ángel. Eso conmovió al hada quién hizo lo siguiente.

-de acuerdo, te prometo algo, te dejó mi posesión más preciada, mi collar, es un regaló de alguien a quién yo amo mucho, te juro que mañana regresare por él y estaré aquí a primera hora... Pero por favor necesitó que mamá vea que estoy bien... Te lo ruego-dijo la princesa quién le entregó el collar.

-está bien, pero mañana regresas...-dijo el príncipe con duda pero en el fondo sabía que la hadita no le estaba mintiendo y que por alguna extraña razón no le podía negar nada.

-lo prometo,- dijo, "por el amor que te tengo, volveré Jazz" pensó con dolor en el alma.

La princesa depositó un diminuto beso en la comisura de los labios del príncipe.

-te extrañare Jazz-dijo lo más calladita posible.

Al príncipe le pareció escuchar algo pero pensó que era sólo su imaginación y que la verdad un ser tan pequeño y frágil no tendría espacio para almacenar algún sentimiento hacia él.

La princesa, salió y empezó a volar de regresó a su colonia en la cual la esperaba un grupo de hadas para nada felices y la verdad asustadas hasta la médula cuando Alice les explicó lo que había sucedido, y a quién había conocido.

* * *

-¿sabes que lo que hiciste fue muy impulsivo y tonto de tú parte?, te pudo haber matado, por el amor de dios-Cloo era una de las más preocupadas y más encantadas por la majestuosa reunión por parte de dos corazones que se aman incluso en la distancia.

-tranquila Cloo, él no es así. Él es el ser más maravilloso que conozco y el hombre al que amo, la verdad no concibo un hombre más perfecto y más caballeroso del mundo.- respondió Alice. A Bloo esto le preocupaba, Alice comenzaba a concebir esperanzas que jamás se realizarían, y eso sabía de sobra le produciría un dolor muy grande.

-esto es un error Alice, lo sabes, uno muy imprudente. No sabes en lo que te estas metiendo, esto es peligroso para tú corazón y para todas nosotras.-Cass, exclamo con el ceño fruncido en ademan desaprobatorio.

-lo se Cass, y créanme que jamás haría algo que las pusiera en peligro. Simplemente necesitó estar cerca de el para que mi sufrimiento no sea tan grande-dijo Alice.

-no regresará ahí Alice, ¿Me escuchas?, NO LO HARÁS-exclamo Cass.

-no tienes derecho sobre mi vida Cass, yo soy la princesa de Suiza.-dijo Alice en tono solemne.

-pues que yo sepa una princesa es bastante grande de tamaño, te lo recuerdo, es una humana. Y por aquí sólo veo hadas, sólo eso.-dijo Bloo.

-no son mis dueñas-dijo Alice, exaltada.

-Alice cariño, olvídate de él, tú no puedes ofrecer nada más que una linda amistad y sólo eso, que pasará cuando su corazón vuelva a enamorarse de ti? ¿Que harás?-Cass, estaba abrazando a Alice intentando calmarla.

-lo sé y créame que lo he pensado pero mi corazón ya sobrevivió lo suficiente sin él y no sufriré de nuevo -Alice se limpió las pocas lágrimas que cubrían sus mejillas. Se levantó y se fue.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntaron todas al unísono.

-A despedirme...-respondió Alice con más voluntad que nunca.

* * *

:( no puede ser¡ al fin se logran encontrar y estan separados por dos mundos, pero ¿el amor mueve mundos cierto?

Bueno solo esperemos que sucedera, tal vez Alice decida decirle quien es ella en realidad, pero ¿el le creera?

Cuentenme sus opiniones¡

BooBoo


	5. Revertir El Hechizo

Discleimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia si y queda prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi permiso.

* * *

La princesa voló al castillo, ya estaba empezando a amanecer. El principe se había levantado poco después de que la princesa se había marchado, la verdad no había podido conciliar el sueño después de eso, estaba admirando el alba cuando a lo lejos diviso al hada, a su amiga. Era curioso, pero al príncipe le gustaba mucho esa hadita. El corazón se le hincho de la alegría de verla nuevamente. La princesa también se alegró de verlo en su balcón esperándola o eso le gusto pensar que el príncipe hacía. A la princesa le dio un fuerte dolor en el pecho de sólo pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-hola Allie.-dijo el príncipe emocionado.

-hola jazz..., perdón digo hola Jasper.-dijo la princesa.

-no, no te preocupes, tú sí me puedes decir como desees-respondió el príncipe.

"Entonces, hola mi amor", pensó la princesa y sonrió tenuemente al tan siquiera imaginarlo.

-de verdad creí que no regresarías- dijo el príncipe un poco avergonzado ante la desconfianza.

-te lo prometí-respondió la princesa algo triste.

-¿pasa algo Allie?-preguntó el príncipe con verdadera preocupación.

-sí, necesitó hablar seriamente contigo Jazz...-dijo la princesa sentándose en una mesita que él tenía a la par de su cama.

-de acuerdo. Te escuchó-respondió el príncipe.

-Jasper... Mi nombre verdadero es Alice Brandon, soy la princesa de Suiza y la mujer que iba a ser tú esposa...-con el corazón en la mano le dio tremenda confesión y el príncipe se descompuso completamente al escuchar las palabras que le estaban partiendo el corazón en miles de pedazos nuevamente.

-¿Esto te parece gracioso?-el príncipe preguntó desconcertado, estaba alterado y muy lastimado, ¿Cómo había sido tan imbécil de confiar en un ser mágico? , él sabía que todo el tiempo en el que él estuvo deprimido, esos seres habían venido infinidad de veces a gozar de su pena, ¿Que lo había hecho creer que está vez sería diferente? Y dolorosamente él sabía la respuesta a esto pero jamás aceptaría semejante blasfemia.

-no... Yo sólo te digo la verdad, soy yo Jazz, soy Alice... Soy aquea a la que le escribas hermosos sonetos, le declaraste y juraste amor eterno, soy... Alice-dijo ya llorando y muy cansada, no había dormido en toda la noche y había estado volando de un lugar a otro. ¿se estaba cumpliendo su peor pesadilla? ¿el no le creería? ¿no la reconocería? Nunca antes odio mas el decreto que dictaba que ellos no podían conocerse antes de su boda, porque de no ser así, Jasper la conocería, y ahorita la reconocería, ¿pero después que? No era como si el hechizo se revertiria ¿cierto?

-¿con que derecho crees que puedes burlarte así de mí?, ¿Cómo te atreves a profanar la memoria de mi dulce princesa?, ¿Cómo pretendes que crea que mi Alice, mi princesa se convertiría en un mundano ser mágico y en una maldita hada como tú? -dijo el príncipe con voz venenosa.

-Jazz me lastimas con esas palabras-dijo la princesa conteniendo las lágrimas.

-PARA TI SOY EL PRINCIPE JASPER.-dijo el príncipe conteniendo lágrimas llenas de irá.

-por favor, debes creerme.-dijo la princesa rogándole.

-JAMÁS-grito el príncipe.

-por favor...-volvió a suplicar la princesa.

-hazme un favor maldita mentirosa- pidió el príncipe.

-¿que desea su majestad?-preguntó Alice con un dolor profundo en su pecho.

-Lárgate de aquí, desaparece de mi vida y de mi vista, jamás regreses y olvídate de mí, vete Allie, vete, antes que lo piense mejor y no te perdone esto, lárgate y conserva tú vida...- el príncipe tomo un trapo que estaba a su alcance y empezó a agitarlo como sí una avispa lo estuviera molestando y a la princesa no le quedó más remedio que volar por su vida y llegar a los brazos de Cass, Bloo o Cloo y llorar hasta que sus ojos quedarán secos y el dolor ya no fuera tan grande, lo único que deseaba era morir.

* * *

Después de que el hada le "jugará" esa "broma" de tan mal gusto el príncipe se dio cuenta de que la muerte de su princesa había dejado una herida demasiado profunda de la cual jamás se recuperará y que deseaba morir, entonces buscó su espada y la intentó clavar en su corazón pero algo en su interior le decía que el hadita decía la verdad.

-ella... Jamás regresará, maldita sea, acéptalo Jasper. Ella murió y se llevó todo con ella-dijo el príncipe para sí mismo.

Salió de la recamara, hacia el gran salón para pensar y encontrar algo que le diera validez a lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar y lo que sus ojos habían admirado desde que esa hada había aparecido en su vida.

Buscó en libros o en documentos pero nada de nada.

-eres un estúpido Jasper.-dijo el príncipe enojado. Tiro el libro que tenía en la mano y se disponía a subir de nuevo a su habitación cuando...

-príncipe Jasper, hay un hombre en la entrada, dice que su nombre es Sebastián y que le urge hablar con usted.-dijo uno de los sirvientes.

* * *

La princesa estaba desecha, estaba cansada, agotada. Sentía que nuevamente había muerto en vida sentía que ya no tenía nada más en la vida, su mundo había muerto, ni el amor que le tenía a Jasper la salvaría, jamás volvería a verlo, y lo peor del caso es que siempre lo amaría. Las lágrimas eran un torrente por sus mejillas, ya no podía más así que decidió descansar aunque eso no hiciera ningún, cambio. Su cansancio era del alma, del corazón. Poso sus hermosas alas en una rosa roja, la más bella que jamás alguien había visto y se dispuso a dormir un poco, empezó a recordar, algunos de los sonetos que Jasper, alguna vez le había escrito.

_"En la punta de un ciprés cantaba un gildero y en su cantó decía: Alice te quiero."_

Se encogió en forma fetal y nuevamente las lágrimas nublaban y se dejó ir en la inconsciencia.

* * *

El príncipe está desconcertado por la visita, ¿Qué diablos quería este hombre? Y lo más importante ¿Quién era él?

-dígale que lo estaré esperando en el estudio-dijo el príncipe y se encamino hacia el estudio.

-sí, príncipe Jasper.-dijo el sirviente.

El príncipe se sentó en la silla del estudio a admirar uno de los tratados que iba a firmar con la nación de Suiza. Los padres de su princesa habían pasado cerca del reino pero no habían venido a saludarlo.

-era lo mejor...-susurro el príncipe.

-perdón, ¿has dicho algo joven príncipe?-preguntó Sebastián a la entrada del estudio.

-No, pase, dígame ¿que lo trae por aquí?-preguntó el príncipe intrigado.

-pues es un tema que la verdad sé que no te agradara escuchar y mucho menos tratar con un desconocido como se que soy para ti.-dijo Sebastián al momento que el príncipe le ofrecía una silla delante del escritorio.

-gracias príncipe, eres humilde como caballeroso-dijo Sebastián en agradecimiento al gesto.

-muchas gracias Sebastián pero sí no le molesta me gustaría mucho que fuéramos al grano, soy un príncipe con responsabilidades y se tienen que cumplir.-dijo el príncipe en tono serio.

-de acuerdo, Yo soy Sebastián Vulturi, soy hermano de Ofesiris, el vil mago que secuestro a vuestra princesa... La princesa Alice-dijo Sebastián en tono solemne.

-¿acaso cree usted que esto es gracioso?-el príncipe se exalto.

-No, pero yo no estoy jugando, además necesitó decirte como revertir el hecho...-dijo Sebastián

-¿qué hechizo?-preguntó el príncipe.

-bueno es cierto que fue un terrible accidente pero la princesa puede volver a ser humana, lo único que necesitó es encontrarla- dijo Sebastián.

-eso no puede ser cierto, Alice... Está muerta... Así que te pediré anciano que te largues de mi castillo-dijo el príncipe considerando que tal vez el hada era su princesa... Pero, ¿Era estúpido hacerse ilusiones?, aunque el príncipe conocía el "mundo mágico" que existía a su alrededor, ¿Porque la reina de Suiza le mentiría acerca de la muerte de su hija?

-Pues aunque me duele ser yo el que te abra los ojos lo haré,- Sebastián se levantó y alzó un poco sus manos, el príncipe se asustó e intentó gritar pero había algo que no dejaba que de su boca saliera sonido alguno, y sucesivamente empezó a sentir como la silla donde estaba sentado se convertía en su prisión, ya amarrado y quieto Sebastián empezó. A hablar.

-joven tú princesa jamás estuvo muerta... -el príncipe empezó a sentir como su mundo volvía a la vida con esa afirmación una que sabía muy en el fondo era cierta.

-te preguntaras como lo sé, pues lo sé porque fui yo el que le ayudó a escapar, desafortunadamente no pude evitar el hechizo que la tiene cautiva en un cuerpo de hada...-el príncipe sentía como todo su sistema era recorrido por una corriente eléctrica.

Sebastián comenzó a contarle desde el principio todo lo que Alice había sufrido por culpa de su hermano Ofesiris y todo lo que había sucedido momentos antes de su "fallido casamiento" y lo que pasó después de eso. El príncipe no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando y la verdad le daba miedo hacerlo porque eso significaría que su princesa, su Alice, su Allie, su hada, había sufrido de todo e incluso él le había hecho daño al no creerle, la confesión que ella había venido hacerle la noche anterior. Su pecho se hincho sólo de recordar la carita que el hadita había puesto y lo peor la forma en la había tratado, él era una basura.

-príncipe... ¿Has visto al hada?-preguntó Sebastián esperando que la respuesta fuera negativa, la expresión del príncipe era un mal indicio,

-si...Pero... Yo... No... Sabía-el príncipe aceptó derrotado por la culpa.

-¿qué has hecho?-preguntó Sebastián asustado.

-Yo... Le grite y... La lastimé... Por favor creí que era una broma... Yo lo siento...yo...-la cara del príncipe revelada auténtico horror y lamentó pero Sebastián estaba más que alterado.

-oh no, no, no, no, dime que no es cierto...-Sebastián estaba aterrado por lo que hubiera podido suceder.

-pero la podemos encontrar, conozco el lugar donde las hadas se reúnen-dijo el príncipe esperando.

-oh, de que la encontraremos se que lo haremos, la pregunta es si ella aún vive-explicó Sebastián.

-¿eso qué quiere decir?-preguntó el príncipe ahora sí aterrado.

-sabe, las hadas son unos seres maravillosos capaces de hacer sentir bien a las personas más amargadas, pero por ser de tamaño tan pequeño sólo pueden almacenar un sentimiento a la vez, el problema con eso es que a veces la tristeza puede llegar a ser tan grande y pesada que las mata y por cómo te veo me doy cuenta que ella se fue mal y la verdad me aterra pensar eso pero necesitó saber hace cuanto que ella estuvo aquí- Sebastián explicó y pudo ver el arrepentimiento en el alma del príncipe.

-fue hace como unas dos horas, hace poco que se... Fue-el príncipe sintió la liberación de su cuerpo y junto con Sebastián se discutieron a encontrarla, rogándole a Dios la mantuviera con vida.

* * *

Alice sentía poca fuerza, ya no reconocía la diferencia entre segundos y horas, no sabía sí habían pasado minutos o días, sólo sabía que el deseo de morir la estaba dejando en la inconsciencia, había tratado por todos los medios encontrar la felicidad a pesar de la insistencia y persecución que Ofesiris le había dado. A pesar de todo Alice estaba feliz, había conocido a su príncipe, a su amor, al poeta que le robó el corazón, está vez ni siquiera las lágrimas empezaban a brotar, al parecer su alma ya había quedado seca, no era de extrañarse ya que el rechazo es algo que nos puede matar la confianza, la seguridad, el amor y sobre todo el autoestima. Alice estaba confundida y frustrada porque no sabía que le dolía más: El desamor o la derrota. Era el fin y lo único para lo que tuvo fuerzas fue para decir:

-Te amo Jasper.-dijo y cayó, su luz se apagó y no volvió a sentir cansancio.

* * *

La búsqueda del hada se había vuelto la prioridad número uno del pueblo de Montepulciano, y nadie descansaría hasta encontrarla. El príncipe estaba desesperado, había estado cabalgando alrededor de una media hora que para el parecía haber sido un día enteró. El andaba solo, así lo había pedido a pesar de que su general de guerra había insistido en que una pequeña compañía lo acompañase, pero se había rehusado, esto era un problema que él y sólo él había causado y había decidido hacerse responsable de este acto cobarde del cual había sido protagonista.

A la lejanía se veía un hermoso jardín adornado con las rosas más hermosas que él jamás había visto, pero ni siquiera eso se asemejaba un poco a la belleza de su princesa y eso sólo era recordatorio de su pena, su desgracia y su desdicha. Se acercó un poco más a una de ellas atraído por algo que brillaba con intensidad y que a decir verdad había despertado su curiosidad. Cuando estuvo frente a frente con esa flor se dio cuenta de que dentro de su capullo admiro un par de finas capas que parecía tela brillante que envolviendo un pequeño cuerpo el cual a medida que acercaba su vista más al reconoció el cuerpo de un hada, sin vida y de color púrpura, abrió los ojos como platos y quedó horrorizado con lo que vio.

-oh no, mi amor, Alice... ¿Qué he hecho?-preguntó el príncipe a sí mismo mientras cogía con sus manos temblorosas el cuerpo sin vida del hada que una vez había sido Alice.

El príncipe iba lo más rápido que su caballo le permitía, y aunque no estaba tan lejos del castillo el camino se le hizo eterno. Al fin llegó a la puerta y pudo divisar a Sebastián, le hizo señas y Sebastián llegó corriendo. El príncipe comenzó a balbucear pero Sebastián no podía entenderle, entonces arrebató a la princesa a lo que el príncipe sintió el vértigo pero entendió que él era el único que le devolvería a su princesa.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitamos?-preguntó el príncipe al momento que Sebastián acomodaba al hada en una cama a la medida para ella.

-necesitó un instrumento o algún accesorio que haya pertenecido a la princesa en vida humana, algo que te una a ella y algo que desees darle-dijo Sebastián.

-de acuerdo, tengo un collar que yo le regale cuando era humana, un relicario que ella me regaló y el anillo de compromiso que iba a darle al momento de nuestro casamiento.-dijo el príncipe decidido y con las cosas en la mano.

-bueno necesitó que salgas y me des un momento-pidió Sebastián al príncipe.

-No cuentes con eso Sebastián, no me moveré de aquí, empieza tú trabajo que yo estaré aquí-dijo Jasper,

-príncipe, por favor esto es algo bastante delicado. Y la verdad necesitó privacidad...-dijo Sebastián.

-de acuerdo, esperare aquí afuera y al menor cambio me avisas-ordenó el príncipe con autoridad.

Cuando el príncipe salió de la habitación, Sebastián se acercó a la princesa y la meneo tenuemente.

-¿princesa...?, ¿Me escucha?... ¿Princesa Alice?-Sebastián preguntó. Pero la princesa estaba tan cansada que no tenía fuerzas.

-¿princesa...?,-nuevamente Sebastián la intentaba despertar.

-Mmm... Cinco minutos más... ¿Por favor...?-la princesa empezaba a despertar.

-princesa por favor necesita despertar...-sugirió Sebastián con una sonrisa de alegría.

-No, no quiero,..-como siempre Alice era una persona testaruda y bastante terca.

-princesa por favor, soy yo Sebastián-y eso fue suficiente para que Alice abriera los ojos como platos y quedó maravillada de que su salvador estuviera vivo y no muerto como todo este tiempo había creído.

-¿Sebastián? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí... Que habías... Muerto...-dijo la princesa entre sollozos de alegría al ver a su salvador frente a ella.

-No, mi niña me salve, por ti, no soportaba la idea de dejarte... Así...-dijo Sebastián a Alice.

-No, entiendo... ¿De qué hablas?-dijo Alice.

-mi niña fui yo el que te convirtió en el ser que eres ahora...-dijo Sebastián con dolor en la voz.

-¿por qué?... ¿POR QUE ME HICISTE ESTO?- la princesa estaba enfadada con él.

-entiéndeme, mi niña sí no hacia esto, la magia de Ofesiris te hubiera matado.-explicó Sebastián con dolor.

-¿lo hiciste para salvarme...?-preguntó Alice desconcertada ante la confesión.

-si mi niña pero he regresado para regresarte a la vida de la cual te arrebataron-dijo Sebastián triunfante.

-gracias Sebastián, lo agradezco mucho, pero antes... ¿En dónde estoy?...-preguntó Alice con el ceño fruncido...

-estas en el castillo del príncipe Jasper.-dijo Sebastián.

-SACAME DE AQUI-protesto la princesa un tanto enfadada pero más que todo asustada.

-No, no puedo princesa...-dijo Sebastián.

-¿por qué demonios no?-preguntó Alice.

-porque mi niña se cuanto lo amas y cuanto el a ti, así que te convertiré en lo que eras para que al fin puedas ser feliz de verdad mi niña-dijo Sebastián y Alice pudo notar que él tenía razón y eso era lo único que su mente y corazón exigían a gritos.

-Gracias Sebastián, jamás podré pagarte lo que haces por mí...-dijo Alice con lágrimas en sus ojos y rodeando a Sebastián con sus brazos.

-No, tienes nada que pagar, esto lo hago por todo el daño que mi familia te hizo.-respondió Sebastián soltando tan cálido abrazo.

-ahora vamos, no hay más tiempo que perder, tú príncipe ansia verte de nuevo.-dijo Sebastián.

-de acuerdo-respondió Alice.

Sebastián y Alice se movilizaron a la chimenea que había en la habitación. Sebastián comenzó a mezclar una cantidad bastante grande de ingredientes "exóticos" por decirlo de una forma amable. Después de realizar la mezcla pronunció unas cuantas palabras en un lenguaje que Alice jamás había escuchado y que seguramente no podría pronunciar nunca. Después de que la mezcla comenzó a hervir, una fragancia bastante dulce y a la vez empalagosa se expandió a lo largo de la habitación, después Sebastián sirvió un vaso de esta mezcla y se lo dio y lo que pasó no tuvo precedentes.

* * *

El príncipe ya estaba desesperado ya no sabía sí habían pasado horas o unos cuántos minutos y le aterraba tan siquiera pensar que tal vez había llegado demasiado tarde y que su princesa ya había muerto. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro tratando de no pensar en ser el responsable de la muerte de Alice. De repente vio como un resplandor cegador que ilumino todo el pasillo y gran parte del castillo, su corazón latió a un ritmo errático y descontrolado, su respiración fue tan seguida que llegó a punto de hiperventilación, y con las nervios y la excitación a flor de piel abrió la puerta y supo en ese momento cual era la razón de su existencia y de su dolor, al lado de Sebastián se encontraba una mujer, aún no lo podía creer y sus ojos no daban crédito a la criatura tan hermosa y delicada que estaba frente a él, sus rasgos eran finos como los de una muñeca de porcelana y sus curvas como las de una bailarina, grácil y hermosa hasta el cansancio.

Por un momento se sintió abrumado y creyó haber muerto porque esa mujer parecía su ángel guardián, por un momento pensó estar soñando y tuvo miedo de que a su despertar encontrará que todo a su alrededor fuera una mentira y que todo se desvaneciera. Quiso aproximarse a ella y poder confirmar que era real y que era de él; de él y de nadie más.

-JASPER...-fue lo último que escuchó antes de algo le golpeara la cabeza y callera al suelo...Inconsciente...

* * *

Bueno esque para mi Jasper se merecia un poco mas de sufrimiento... soy sadica¡ .

¿Que le habra pasado a Jasper? hahahaah sera que de la impresion de Alice convertida en humana se desmayo? ahahaha

bueno aki el nuevo cap

espero les guste, diganme sus opiniones¡

BooBoo


End file.
